


Group work! Why?

by Carolina1k



Series: Soulmate [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad partners, High School, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, changing partners, group project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k
Summary: Prompto gets sick and Noctis is stuck with a horrible partner for a project and there is no way he's letting it stay that way.





	Group work! Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started because I got stuck in a horrible group project. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was the time of the semester where some teacher assign group work. Usually Noctis was ok with group work since he got partnered with Prompto but unfortunately for him, Prompto was out sick. Prompto told him that he would come but Ignis shut that idea down right away, telling prompto to stay in bed or else. Noctis did check on him through there soulmate link.

“ Alright class today you will pick your partner for the group project form the classmates that are present.” Announced the teacher as he walked into the classroom.

Noctis knew he was screwed but he still tried to wait it out.

“Mr. Caelum, who is your partner?” the teacher asked.

“Prompto.” Noctis simply stated.

“I don’t see Mr. Argentum here, please chose someone who is here or I’ll choose someone for you.”

Noctis didn’t say anything and ended up having some random guy as his partner. They were told what the assignment was.The rest of the class they were to spend talking about the project.

“I’m going to tell you this now i don’t care about this project and won’t waste my time on it.” The guy informed him as he set down.  

Noctis just glared at the guy as he started to write thing down. At the same time he tried to figure out how to get Prompto back as his partner. Unfortunately he couldn’t come up with anything, which means he was going to have to ask Ignis and Gladio for help. Once the class was over, he made his way outside to where Ignis was waiting for him. Both Gladio and Ignis noticed the bad mood the prince was in.

“Bad day without your partner in crime?” Gladio joked

“It not that,” the prince mumbled.

“Then what would be the problem?” Ignis asked.

“We were given a group project. “ Nocts stated.

“I'm sure that Prompto will still contribute, even though he’s sick.”

“That’s the problem he’s not my partner because he wasn't in class.”

“I see.”

“Why don’t we visit the kid and see how he’s doing?” Gladio suggested, knowing it will brighten Noctis’ mood.

They reached Promptos home in no time and Noctis texted him that they arrived. Soon after prompto was standing at the front door holding the door open for them.

“So what's the verdict?”

“Worse case scenario.” Noctis responded.

“I’m sure that the four of us can figure out a  way to fix that.” Prompto stated optimistically.

“I’m not sure, he was dead set doing things on his terms.”

For the while the group was quiet, with the exception of Prompto coughing every so often. Each one of them try to find a way to get out of the situation. After some time has passed Prompto suddenly got up and ran upstairs. The others were shocked and confused at Promptos actions. When he returned downstairs he noticed the confused looks from the other three.

“Sorry about that but I had an idea and need to confirm it in this.” Prompto stated as he presented the school handbook.

“And what would be  the idea Prompto?” Ignis inquired.

“According to the laws you can’t separate soulmates by force right.”

“That is correct.” Ignis confirmed.

“Well i remembered there was something about soulmates in the handbook as well.” Prompto stated.

“And?” Gladio asked.

“And it says that the school cannot stop soulmates from interacting with each other. That means anything and includes working together on projects.

“Well done Prompto.” Ignis praised.

“So the plan is that once Prompto i able to return to school we will talk to the teacher and if he still doesn't cooperate we report him. “Noctis stated.

“I should be okay to go back the day after tomorrow.”

“That seems to be accurate but i still ask that you don’t overdo it. “ Ignis said with a warning tone.

“Of course!”

 

After two days of staying at home, Prompto was ready to go back to school. He was being picked up earlier by the others so that they could confront the teacher. Prompto got ready, and soon after he got a text saying they were outside.

“Ready?”Prompto asked.

“You have no idea.” Nocti replied

The ride to school was really quick and soon the two were climbing out of the car and making there way to the teacher's class.

“Ah, Mr. Argentum come to find out your partner?” the teacher asked.

Instead of replying, Prompto placed the handbook on the desk with the page opened the rule about soulmates.

“Whats this?” the teacher asked, picking up the handbook and reading it.

“Simple, you will make Prompto my partner.” Noctis simply stated.

“Why would I do that?”

Instead of replying, both Noctis and Prompto pulled up their sleeves and Noctis wrote a message that showed up on Promptos a second later.  

“Fine, you can be partners.” the teacher said.

“Then we're done.” Noctis stated as he proceeded to leave thee class. Before he left he turned back around and said, “Also please don't tell anyone about this.”

The teacher was left speechless as the two left.

“That went easier than I thought.”Prompto stated.

“I’m just glad to work with someone I can trust.”

“You and me both.”   

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are reading my other fics. I have not forgot about it. I just had not have time to work on it much.


End file.
